TDMO
“No seriously, ask me anything,” Nicole said to Karma with a smile as the two of them followed the others inside the woods. The camera zoomed out to reveal Chris in front of the two teams, leading the way to their first challenge. The all-encompassing green trees stretched out for miles, being the only thing in view. Mysterious noises surrounded all of them, adding to the uncanny feeling that they were being watched. Nicole followed her earlier comment with, “I can literally make any negative situation into a positive one. It’s like, a gift.” “You lose your girlfriend to the king of the underworld by looking back when you’re told not to,” Karma said after careful thinking, her scenario being a reference to a famous Greek fable. “If you looked back, you probably didn’t want her subconsciously,” Nicole beamed. “That’s not a good situation for either of you. She’s probably much happier with the king of the underworld.” “You have to share your daughter by giving her up once a year to Hades,” Karma said. “She has a cool story to tell her friends.” Nicole re-positioned her headband. “Playing poker with the dead is bound to make her some potential friends.” “Being shot in the heel,” Karma once again asked. “That’s easy." The health nut grinned at the spunky socialite. “That’s just a successful test to make sure your pain receptors are still functioning. Pain isn’t something to be scared of.” Karma: “Greek mythology is one of my favorite things to read about. When I was a young girl, I always wanted to turn people into stone just by looking at them! No one messed with me anymore once I got my hands on some concrete.” “Your treadmill breaks,” Karma wondered. “Don’t even joke about that!” Nicole snapped, her reaction being unusual for her generally optimistic personality. As she started to jog to the other contestants, her mood instantly lifted and she added, “even then, you can just run outside for free. Anyone can get in shape!” “That’s incredibly ableist,” Ivy said in disgust as Nicole ran by her. “Of course to you, anyone can get in shape. Not everyone is a cis, white, heterosexual, thin, able-bodied womyn, though.” “It’s not like I’m telling anyone what they should do,” Nicole shrugged as she slowed down. “I just think exercise is literally the greatest thing ever. Diet, exercise, supplements, and positive thinking above all else. There is literally nothing better than that!” Ivy: “Nothing better than that? How about a world without institutionalized racism?” “So.” George put his arm around Alexandria, the two of them being isolated from everyone else. He whispered as he continued with, “I have a proposition for you, ma’am. It deals with the game, and would be very beneficial to the both of us.” “Don’t touch me,” Alexandria hissed as she removed the millionaire’s arm from around her shoulders. “I don’t care how much money you have, there are lots of rich people but only one Alexandria Bloomington… and I happen to be both.” George: “I’m already thinking two steps ahead,” he said as he tapped his head with his finger. “Alexandria and I are on two separate teams, so if we work together and gave each other information, we could be the most powerful duo in the game. No one would even suspect a thing! It also doesn’t hurt that she’s a total babe who is in the 1% along with me.” “Alright, alright.” George backed away and gave the washed-up celebrity some room. “I’ll just spit it out… I think the two of us should be in an alliance. We share something in common, being the wealthiest two people here, which also makes us a target.” “I’m listening…” Alexandria inquired. “No one is going to want to give us more money,” George explained. “I’ll bet my entire country club membership that if we don’t stick together, we’re the first two boots. If you care about this game, then we’ll join forces and control everyone. It’s a perfect plan!” Alexandria contemplated the new offer, creating a brief moment of silence as she was alone with her thoughts. “Alright, it’s a deal. No funny business, though. Just because I’m blonde doesn’t mean I’m an idiot. Plus, these are extensions.” Alexandria: “As if I trust that crooked businessman,” she said. “I know for a fact he didn’t earn his money legally, and he expects me to be in an alliance with him? Give me a break. He’s lucky I gave my answer so immediately, I was going to beauty-rest on it. How do you think I stayed acne-free throughout ‘08?” “– and that’s when Count Olaf kidnapped my younger sister and took her deep into the mountains,” Violet said morosely. “After she was returned to us, we took refuge in a submarine, followed by a hotel, and shipwrecked onto a deserted island. Well, it wasn’t deserted, the people there actually killed Count Olaf.” “Here I was, thinking that getting a car on my birthday was the most interesting thing to happen to me,” Charlie said in disbelief. “Not to imply that whatever happened to you was interesting. It's tragic.” “You think I’m crazy, don’t you?” Violet asked, the sorrow being visible on her face. “Not at all,” Charlie reassured as the two followed the other contestants. “My aunt Helen always told me not to judge anyone until you walk a mile in their shoes. You’re as crazy as I am.” Charlie: “At least one person talks to me,” he said in frustration. “Since I got here late, by the time I met up with everyone, they were already close. To me, being ignored is worse than being picked on. At least being bullied means they’ll notice me.” “I love that we’re in Greece,” Jackson exclaimed cheerfully to Sebastian. “Marina Diamandis is Greek, and I’ve never felt more connected to her. Well, her father is Greek, but she was born in Wales. That’s like, totally me! Not really, though, I’m a quarter Japanese.” “Interesting.” Sebastian applied a whole tube of lip balm. “Well, that isn’t impressive. Talk to me when her blog page gets over a thousand followers, then I’ll look into her.” Jackson shot daggers at Sebastian. “She has nearly a million followers on Chirper.” “Cool, I have a million and one.” Sebastian had a smug grin plastered on his face. “I’m kind of a big deal. I’m verified on every social media platform I have. I’m pretty much a mogul.” “Whatever, her albums have sold more than your dumb hipster website,” Jackson said as he rolled his eyes and stormed away. “So who’s the real winner? Bye.” Jackson: “Sebastian has excellent fashion taste, sure,” he said with a frown. “I was going to hire him when Jax Francisco’s album blew up, but now? I’m reconsidering it.” “Alright, Olympians, your first challenge begins here,” Chris exclaimed as he stopped in his tracks. He pointed to a large rock wall, the cave door’s entrance being blocked off. “Today’s challenge is a Labyrinth. When I open the door, you’ll enter the maze and try to make your way through it. At the end of the Labyrinth, you’ll find a sword used by the hero Theseus.” “That’s easy enough,” Carl bragged in a pompous tone. “I do mazes in my free time, that’s how I’m able to keep my cerebellum at its absolute peak. I expected more from a perceptive individual such as yourself, Chris.” “That’s not all,” Chris explained. “The Labyrinth’s function was to hold the Minotaur, a half-bull and half-man creature. I’d be lying if I said we didn’t throw some extra… motivation in there. The first team that gets the sword back to me without being brutally killed by the Minotaur wins immunity. You’ll use a ball of thread as you navigate your way through the Labyrinth, so you can retrace your steps and not take forever to finish.” “Half-man, half-bull?” Meadow cried out, horrified. “Natural selection is like, really bad for diversity in an ecosystem. I refuse to participate in a challenge that is tested on animals.” “I hear you, sister.” Ivy put a comforting hand on Meadow’s shoulder. “As one strong woman of color to another, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do… but you’re obviously one of the strongest people on our team, and we need you.” Meadow glanced at Ivy and the rest of her team, before finally giving in. “Fine.” Meadow: “I usually always stand my ground,” she said as she crossed her arms. “But Ivy was the only one who spoke up when I was forced to be here against my will. I don’t want to let her down.” As Chris pulled a lever, the cave door slowly ascended up, leaving the two teams to stare inside the pitch-black grotto. One-by-one, they entered, carrying a torch that Chris gave them moments before. The torch scarcely illuminated the cave, but the rugged walls that surrounded them were still visible. The air was damp and heavy, and the slightest sound echoed. The Labyrinth then split into two paths, with the Optimistic Olympians taking the right path and the Tenacious Titans taking the left path. The challenge had begun. “I wish we had a map.” Haru unraveled the ball of thread while the the Optimistic Olympians walked. “That’d make this a lot easier… but not to fear, Haru is here!” “We don’t need a map.” Janelle carried the torch with her eyes closed. “The spirits are guiding me to the finish. As long as you follow me, we’re headed in the right direction.” “That’s a load of bologna.” The amateur superhero rolled his eyes. “The right direction is honor, discipline and justice… not a rejected cult member.” “Tensions flare in the Olympians team,” Lito whispered into a tape-recorder. “It’s day one, and no one has physically harmed anyone else… yet.” “What makes me fake and not you? At least I can prove my powers,” Janelle said, not opening her eyes or lowering the torch in the slightest. “Everyone can see right through your superhero shtick.” “I help people,” Haru said sharply. “All you do is exploit them. I’d like to see proof that you can do what you say you can. Lying is probably a piece of cake when it comes to you.” “I can tell that you’re hungry.” Janelle continued to walk. Her correct analysis caused Haru to widen his eyes in surprise, and continue to unravel the ball of thread in embarrassment. Janelle: “He mentioned that lying was a piece of cake and that my methods were a load of bologna,” she said, satisfied with herself. “It wasn’t hard to figure out, but I certainly don’t need to prove anything to that overgrown child.” Chlöe tapped Haru on the shoulder, then pointed at Janelle when she got his attention. Chlöe moved her finger across her neck, symbolizing Janelle’s throat being cut in the game. Chlöe: “Two people are already fighting, and I wasn’t even involved,” she said with a smirk. “Janelle thinks she’s running this show, but she’s a bit dim and doesn’t realize she’s going next. I’ll make sure of it, even if no one has a reason for voting her out… yet.” “Are we at the end yet?” Maria whined as the scene changed to the Tenacious Titans. “I’m not used to so much walking, people usually treat me like a queen.” “I’m with you.” Carl began breathing heavily and collapsed on the ground. “Oh come on, the challenge just started!” Nicole picked Carl up from the ground and ran in place. “If we want to win this, we have to push our bodies to the limit!” “Try pushing the yarn.” Maria pointed to the ball of thread in Nicole’s hands that had yet to be used. “If we want to win this, you need to pay attention. Play like a man, don’t play like a bitch.” Ivy scowled at the Brazilian bombshell. “That’s a really degrading word for a woman.” George put his hand on Maria’s shoulder. “Hey now, it was an honest mistake. No need to get angry at Nicole over something that minor, I’m sure it won’t happen again.” “She’s not wrong, though,” Karma defended as Nicole looked around uneasily. “Even if we do find the sword, how are we going to get back without the thread? She’s costing us the challenge.” Maria nodded her head. “At least someone has their coconuts screwed on right.” Maria: “I know I might get on some people’s nerves,” she said as she adjusted a fake eyelash in a hand-held mirror, “but I joined this show to serve as a platform. I want to have a voice, and I’m not apologizing for anyone. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.” Karma: “I probably should have just let Maria self-destruct,” she said in hindsight. “I always root for the underdogs, though, and I don’t want her to be an easy target just because she’s a strong personality. She deserves better than that.” “I think we should split up,” Henry suggested. “Chris said that whichever team brings the sword back to him wins immunity, so not all of us need to look for it. We’ll cover more ground if we all take a different direction.” “That’s a good idea, we’ve been going in circles.” Janelle opened her eyes and lowered the torch, causing Haru to twitch in disbelief. “Who gets the thread?” Henry shrugged. “We wing it.” “If we’re splitting up, I’m going with him.” Evan grabbed onto Lito’s arm and purred, prompting Lito to shrug and scribble something on a notepad. “You can count me in,” Alexandria said to the drag queen as she removed her sunglasses. “If I’m going to have to do more walking, I might as well go with the most fashionable group.” “I’ll go with these two.” Haru put his arms around Henry and Violet. “What’s a mob to a king? What’s a king to a god? What’s a superhero without his sidekicks?” “I’ll pass on that, but thank you for the offer.” Violet curtsied. “I’d rather go with Charlie... for no particular reason. Groups of two are just better.” “I guess that just leaves us,” Janelle said to Chlöe. Henry: “Haru and I are bonded by our need to help… unfortunately, he also wants to include Violet,” he said with a grimace as he pulled out a briefcase and subsequently a picture. “I suspect that she’s up to no good, and I have evidence to prove it! You can clearly see in this picture that she’s holding hands with Charlie. One of the lovebirds needs to go.” Violet: “Charlie kind of reminds me of my little brother, Klaus. The way he talks, acts, and handles himself is a little taste of home. It’s nothing more than that.” Charlie: “I’m in love with Violet.” “Ugh, it’s so hot in here.” George unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his tie. “The last time I worked up a sweat was when my daddy forced me to help his company, National Association of Smoldering The Young Gross Raging Occasionally Scary Society. I had to like, change screws and drill for oil and everything.” “Wait a minute,” Meadow fumed. “Your father owns N.A.S.T.Y.G.R.O.S.S.? The same company that leaked hundreds of gallons of oil into the ocean, blew up a power plant that continues to rot the air we breathe, and refuses to take responsibility for the destruction of several ecosystems?” “Well, when you put it that way.” The pompous affluent sneered. “I promise he isn’t a bad guy. He donated a thousand dollars to this one national park, so does it really matter if his company slipped up once or twice?” “A thousand dollars won’t even scratch the surface of the amount of money he makes by letting innocent animals suffer,” Meadow ranted. “He didn’t just slip up once or twice, he’s ruining the Earth!” “The fact that Jax Francisco’s album hasn’t blown up is ruining the Earth.” Jackson held back tears. “If people can’t understand real music, they’re doomed anyway.” “I don’t have any part in what my daddy does in his free time,” George chimed. “You can take whatever issues you have with his company and go yell at him, because it isn’t my business.” “You’re guilty by association,” Meadow snapped. “It’s not your business, but you’re not declining any paychecks. You don’t care because the only thing that matters to you is your bank account.” “We should split up,” Sebastian suggested as he walked between the hippie and affluent. “All this arguing is making me tense, and my roots are already in trouble as it is. Plus, we’re only as strong as our weakest link.” “Not a chance,” Ivy ordered. “Whenever things start getting scary, you white people always want to split up. I don’t want to be the Minotaur’s next meal, so we’re sticking together.” “You’re beautiful when you’re passionate about something.” Carl kissed the social justice warrior’s hand. “There’s a doorway to my heart that I’d like to hold open for you, m’lady.” “You’re a dog,” Ivy retorted. Carl: “So many girls, like Ivy, say that men are dogs. What they fail to realize is that dogs are incredibly loyal if you treat them right. I guess nice guys really do finish last.” “Were you in the Off-Broadway production The Tiger Queen?” Alexandria asked to a distracted Evan. “Our singing game was marvelous for a bunch of eleven year olds! I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you sooner, your performance was to die for!” “I remember that, it’s what pushed me into journalism,” Lito said with a smile. “Not the play. I only got interested when everyone involved got arrested for running a drug ring.” “I’ve worked in so many plays my entire life, that's my entire career,” Evan shrugged. “I've gagged on so many eleganzas, you'll have to forgive me if I don't remember that one." “Are you aware of the awful conditions that went on behind the scenes?” Lito said, with no one paying attention to him. “You can buy my book for just nine dollars for more information.” “Are you sure?” Alexandria twitched. “We were such good partners! I remember being so proud when you won that award, even though your vibrato wasn’t as strong as mine. You really don’t remember it? Or me?” “Doesn’t ring a bell.” Alexandria: “The only reason I joined this stupid show was for him,” she said as her mascara leaked, giving the impression that she had cried it off. “I saw that he signed up, and finally wanted to beat him at his own game, but he doesn’t even remember me!” At that moment, the four groups that the Optimistic Olympians split up into promptly bumped into each other, causing some of the members to fall to the ground or grab their head in pain. “How did we all just end up in the same place?” Henry questioned as he inspected the wall. “Have we been going in circles? Does this thing even have an end, or is this some sick joke?” “Maybe we’re not meant to just navigate this on our own,” Charlie suggested. “Isn’t there anyone here that can build something to guide us to the end? Violet?” “I could try to make a compass,” Violet nervously proposed. “There’s not even a definite chance the swords are north. If it works, it could just lead us to nowhere again.” “It’s worth a shot,” Henry encouraged. “Alright, I need a needle,” Violet asked as she tied her wavy black hair up with a pink ribbon. “Or a toothpick, or anything pointy at the end. That’s going to be our arrow.” Evan removed a hairpin from his hair, causing one strand to dangle down. “This should work.” “I also need a magnet, a bowl, a cork, and a bottle of water,” Violet instructed as she grabbed the hairpin from Evan’s hands and placed it on the floor. “Any liquid is fine.” “I’ve got magnets.” Haru removed them from his tool-belt. “I was going to use them to guide me to the right path, but I guess this is more important right now.” “I made this bowl in pottery class.” Charlie gave the innovative mechanic a dish from his backpack. “It was my good-luck charm when I came here. Luck is what we need right now.” Alexandria proceeded to pop a bottle of champagne that she pulled from out her purse, causing the other contestants to jump at the sudden sound. “Relax, alcohol won’t kill you.” Violet filled up the bowl with the bottle of champagne. She went on to grab the hairpin and rub it with the magnets five times, before placing the hairpin through the cork. She dropped the hairpin into the bowl of champagne, which pointed north. “This way!” Violet exclaimed as the rest of her team followed the arrow. Violet: “I didn’t want to show my cards too early,” she said as she untied her hair and placed the pink ribbon in her pocket. “But the well-being of my team depended on it. I just hope I didn't overshadow anyone.” “Guys?” Karma pointed to a closed, steel door. In front of the door stood a marble podium, with a note and bones resting on top of it. The spunky socialite read from the clue, “Fifteen bones of ancient men… take back six, but still leave ten.” “That doesn’t make any sense,” Carl inquired. “Fifteen minus six gives you nine, not ten. Unless I made a mistake in my computations, this clue is impossible. Chris must have messed up.” “Thanks, Sherlock.” Ivy rolled her eyes. “It’s a riddle.” “I’m a lifestyle guru, I’m not supposed to think this hard.” Sebastian winced in pain as he put his hand on his forehead. “Where’s my lip balm? Lips are sensitive and dry and they need extra help from both coconut and honey to remain in a natural state of organic balminess.” “If I’ve learned anything from reading song lyrics, it’s that you always need to read between the lines.” Jackson raised an eyebrow. “There are three piles of bones here, so maybe we’re supposed to remove six bones and just leave the word ten!” Jackson proceeded to remove six bones from the piles, leaving only the word ten. With the correct answer, the door quickly elevated up, showing two swords used by the hero Theseus - one for each team. The Titans cheered and patted Jackson on the back, while Ivy grabbed one of the swords. Using the golden thread, the team began making their way back. Jackson: “It feels good to prove myself,” he said with a smirk. “I know these people think I’m just another pretty face, but I’m the full package, baby. Brains, brawn, beauty, blessed voice.” “I think I see a door!” Violet beamed as she pointed forward. “We should be getting close!” As the Olympians made their way to the same station the Titans completed just moments before, they stopped in their tracks when a beast angrily slammed his hooves on the ground in front of them. It had the torso of a man, but the legs and head of a bull. Its dark brown hands held onto an axe, the steel shimmering along with the rest of the armor on its body. With one breath, visible smoke came out through its nostrils and its tail raised higher. “That isn’t the real Minotaur.” Haru scoffed as he walked confidently to the creature. “This is obviously just Chef in a costume, which is a really good one for what it’s worth!” As Haru grabbed onto the Minotaur’s ears and lifted, expecting its head to be a mask, the Minotaur roared and flung Haru to the rock wall. Galloping to the rest of the contestants, the Olympians rushed to the other direction while the Minotaur chased after them. Its eyes were blood-shot red, and its axe was being flung in fury. “I'll be sure to expose every horrible thing we're being put through!” Lito quaked as he scribbled something on a piece of paper while he ran. "This can't be legal!" The contestant’s screams were heard throughout the labyrinth, but their cries were temporarily silenced as they reached the beginning of the maze again and stood next to Chris. “Took you long enough.” Chris sipped from a martini. Following the Olympians from out of the labyrinth was the enraged Minotaur, who nearly swung its axe, but was stopped when Evan threw glitter in its eyes. “Bam!” As the Minotaur wailed in pain, being temporarily blinded, it turned around and ran towards the cabins instead. Swinging its axe, instead of hitting the contestants, it destroyed the living quarters of the contestants and ran away into the forest in pain. “What was in that glitter?” Chris asked in disbelief. “I dipped it in bleach.” Evan winked to the camera. “You never know when you need to blind someone before a lip-sync… mama knows how to play dirty.” Soon after the Olympians exited the labyrinth, the Titans sprinted out. “We’re too late!” Meadow shouted. “Not so fast,” Chris reassured. “I said that the first team to come out of the labyrinth with their respective sword would win immunity. Since the Olympians don’t have theirs, managed to blind my Minotaur, and destroy both of the cabins… the Tenacious Titans win immunity!” “Was there ever any doubt?” George flashed a smug grin. As the Titans cheered obnoxiously, some of the Olympians placed a comforting hand on Violet and reassured her that her effort was appreciated, to Chlöe’s dismay. Chlöe: “Violet’s clever enough to build a compass from scratch, and the little bugger has this team wrapped around her finger,” she said as she crossed her legs. “She needs to go.” After the sun set, the once orange and red hues of the sky shifting into blue and purple, the two teams set up their sleeping bags on the floor of the Parthenon. Some of the contestants had helped themselves to dinner, while others had cleaned up in the lake behind them, and others had attempted to discuss who they would be voting out later that night. Chlöe stood in front of her team, with the exception of Violet and Charlie (who were out by the lake). “I’m telling you, that girl is cheeky enough to build a working compass. It’s not a coincidence that it led us straight to the minotaur, she knows exactly what she’s doing.” “Being clairvoyant, I can tell that you’re honest.” Janelle closed her eyes. “What motive would she have to even do that?” Henry asked. “Wasn’t it Charlie who asked her to make the compass in the first place? It just seems a little fishy to me.” “Isn’t it obvious?” Chlöe asked. “Her and Charlie have been shagging this entire time, and they planned that whole thing. I don’t know why they would throw the challenge, some people are just born with a mean bone in their body. Maybe they idolize Scott.” Haru frowned. “They do seem close… but Violet is my sidekick, she’d never do that.” “This chit-chat has been great, but I have to go.” Chlöe glanced around and removed herself from the group. As the rest of the team spoke about their new information, Chlöe slipped into the woods. Henry, being the only one not distracted, raised his eyebrow in confusion. Henry: “What is she up to?” “Welcome to your elimination ceremony,” Chris said to the Olympians as they entered – excluding Chlöe, who was already seated. They were inside a dark cave, the grotto only being illuminated by the bright green water that surrounded them. However, it was the skulls and bones that floated alongside the river that caught the attention of most people. “The person that’s voted out of here tonight will get into a boat, cross the River Styx, and go home… if you’re lucky enough to survive the ride.” Chlöe: “Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Lito: “I don’t know if I trust you or not, but regular people are just as rabid as the paparazzi. They're vultures. Once they hear a crazy story… they latch onto it and refuse anything else.” Haru: “You’ve done me wrong, sidekick… but I can forgive you.” “All of the votes are in,” Chris explained as he held up a plate of golden apples. “If you received zero votes, you get a golden apple from the Tree of Immortality. Results may vary. The first golden apples go to… Lito, Henry, and Alexandria.” Chris tossed a golden apple to the news reporter, the amateur detective, and the washed-up celebrity. Lito caught his and wrote something down in his notepad, while Henry inspected his apple suspiciously. Alexandria caught her apple, but threw it behind her, hitting Charlie in the face. “Evan and Charlie.” Chris tossed the next two golden apples at the two. The drag queen grabbed his golden apple as he snapped his fingers and placed his hands on his hip, while Charlie glanced at Violet, nervous at the recent change of events. Meanwhile, Chlöe grabbed a golden apple from behind her seat, and winked at the camera. “Janelle, Violet, and Haru each received at least one vote tonight. The next golden apple goes to… Haru.” The superhero wannabe caught his golden apple and sighed a breath of relief, then shot daggers at Janelle while he took a bite of his golden apple, only to find that it was solid gold. “I can tell that last apple will go to me,” Janelle predicted, though she seemed slightly worried. “The final golden apple of the evening goes to… “ “Janelle.” The psychic caught her apple, and nodded her head as if she knew the outcome all along. She glared right back at Haru, prompting him to look away uneasily. “I thought you guys appreciated my effort,” Violet said dejectedly. “I didn’t know we’d get attacked by the Minotaur… it’s water under the bridge, but at least I tried.” “Tried to throw it,” Chlöe remarked, causing Violet to raise an eyebrow in confusion but shake her head and take a seat on the boat anyway. “This is all my fault,” Charlie cried out as he ran up to the innovative mechanic. “My fault. I was the one who told you to build a compass! My fault. It should have been me tonight! My fault.” “Five G’s, Charlie,” Evan said as he placed the hairpin from before in place. “Good god, get a grip, girl.” “Charlie, worse things have happened to me.” Violet removed the pink ribbon from her pocket and put it in the wallflower’s hand, as the boat began to move. “Use that to remember me by!” “One down, seventeen to go,” Chris finished the episode as he stood next to a mourning Charlie. “If you thought that elimination was shocking, you haven’t seen anything yet! With more lies, betrayals and drama to come, which contestant will join Violet as our next loser? Will the Minotaur come back and destroy yet another expensive prop? What exciting pieces of Greek mythology will our contestants have to go through? Find out next time on Total … Drama: ... Mount Olympus!”